fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/GD Gaming Studios
Welcome to our presentation for the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! We've got a lot to cover in 5 days, so check back every day for new announcements. We'll be including character reveals, reboot information, brand-new game announcements, and more during the event. If you haven't seen what games will be covered, make sure to check out our previews so you won't miss anything! After reading our presentations, you can help show your support by voting in the poll below. It will contain a list of each of the games presented today, and all you have to do is vote on which one you liked the most! Let your voices be heard! GD Gaming Studios Poll Penta Danny's Adventure: Concord Shroud Control Garnet Fortune Street: Fantendo MIX Kirby (tentative title) ---- Without further ado, here's the current schedule for our presentations: ---- Day 1: 'Penta '''Day 2: '''Danny's Adventure: Concord '''Day 3: '''Shroud Control Garnet '''Day 4: '''Fortune Street: Fantendo MIX '''Day 5: '''Kirby (tentative title) ---- PENTA ''Penta is the first fighting game developed by GD Gaming Studios to feature a completely original cast. The game takes place in a mythological setting, where fantasy creatures battle against each other to collect powerful Sol Energy. Currently, there are 3 fighters revealed for the project; by the end of the day, there will be four... People who checked out our preview may have seen a silhouette for the newest fighter in Penta. Now, we're ready to reveal who they are! ''Meet '''Ahm! The other combatants know little about this golem, due to the fact that he isn't fully sentient. Ahm originated as a holy statue depiction of an unknown god, untouched by humanity for years. It wasn't until recently when a mysterious character placed a nametag on him which brought him to life; the name tag is also where he gets his "name" from. As a life form, he is incomplete, which only allows him to express the most basic of emotions such as obedience or care. Now, Ahm travels around the world in search of an identity, as well as finding the person who brought him to life.'' In battle, Ahm breaks the record for the heaviest character seen in Penta so far. He's hard to knock back due to his size, and boasts a decent speed thanks to the rotating "cogs" that power his movement. Ahm's greatest weakness is his air game, as he only has one jump unlike the rest of the fighters. Despite this disadvantage, Ahm can hold his own in battle thanks to his grappling mechanic, a unique addition due to the lack of grabs in Penta. Ahm's Set Move - Side, '''Gaia Grip', has him extending one of his stone hands to grab an opponent or object. While grabbing fightere, Ahm can carry them around or perform one of various inputs to throw or attack the opponent. The move itself is great for hitting foes at a distance and approaching foes, but it also works well alongside all his other moves. Take Ahm's Set Move - Standard, Geo Force, as an example. Normally, Ahm will throw a rock that rolls along the ground slowly to hit opponents multiple times. By grabbing the rock with Gaia Grip, however, it becomes a powerful projectile to smash opponents with.'' Ahm's Set Move - Up, '''Holy Statue', is another move that works with Gaia Grip. When used, Ahm will form a floating statue platform right below him. Ahm can stand on it for a short time to fight from far away or jump off it to perform an aerial attack. By grabbing the platform, Ahm can travel straight to it, attacking any opponents in the way, while causing it to break. This move works great for approaches and recovery.'' The final Set Move, '''Tremor Fall' uses Ahm's massive weight to his advantage. In the air, Ahm will fall straight down until he hits an opponent or the ground. If he hits an opponent in the air, he will smash them and trap them into the ground. If he hits the ground, he creates a tremor all around him that increases in size the farther he falls. The radius of the tremor hits opponents even if they are in the air. However, if they're hit by the edges of the radius, where the sweet spot is, then the foe will become trapped in rocks. These rocks can be grabbed by Ahm through Gaia Grip to latch on to trapped foes and attack them before they release. If Tremor Fall is used on the ground, the move can be charged to increase its radius further.'' Overall, Ahm is one of the more unique fighters in Penta due to the way that his moves work together to grow stronger. His ability to grab foes unlike other characters allows him to defend himself on the ground or force other opponents away. It also works well through his other Set Moves, allowing him to grab onto different structures and move around in a way that wouldn't be expected from such as large character. His Gaia Grip might also give him an advantage in certain stages where he can grab parts of the stage! In addition, Ahm comes with his own home stage: the Jade Shrine. This is the location where Ahm came to life, and you can see the crumbling remains of the statue in the background. The shrine gate in the middle of the stage lies on elevated ground, but in Frantic Mode, it serves more of a purpose than just decoration. Players who stand in the glowing shrine will gain Sol over time, making it a competition to keep the gate under your control. In addition, plant platforms can burst from the ground, but players who stand on them for too long will trip and fall. Keep your footing and control the shrine gate to make the most out of this stage's features in Frantic Mode! However, if you're a real fan of Penta, then we have one more announcement related to the game! For those who want to show their support for the game and play a part in its development, then the 'Penta Quintessential Thread is now open for users to voice their feedback and thoughts on the game. It will feature frequent updates and hints towards the next content being developed for the game. We'll also open up a suggestion box where people can suggest their mythological creature of choice that they want to see make it into the game. If luck is on their side, then their suggestion may be taken as the sole community-based character on the game!'' Expect more updates on Penta in the coming months, and don't forget to check out the Quintessential Thread now that it is open if you have anything to say about the game! DANNY'S ADVENTURE: CONCORD Danny's Adventure: Concord is the sequel to the well-recieved Danny's Adventure, a platformer/RPG hybrid where the mascot of the company travels through various levels and makes use of Power Bottles to transform his attacks. Now, Danny and his group must travel through dangerous environments to try and negotiate peace with a nomadic tribe that has their sights set on conquering the Golden Empire. As the young knight travels onward, one valiant knight will stand in his path... Previosuly, we've revealed two of the main members of the tribe from the Glacial Peaks. The first was Miriam, who goes against her people to try and save the Golden Empire from being taken over. The second was Coatl, a mysterious huntsman with a draconic flair. Now, it's time for the third member! ''This is '''Amnon! Amnon is the tribe's most trusted warrior, traveling ahead and taking on opponents with his esteemed lance. However, the praise from his leaders and his success on the battlefield have gotten to his head, leaving him as an overly pompous and overbearing character. As the first major boss in the game, he may seem more comic relief than character. However, it's not just his power, but also his determination and will that brought him up in the ranks.'' With an expressive character such as Amnon being present, it's also a perfect transition to another feature we wanted to take the time to talk about. With the original Danny's Adventure, our main criticisms were the lack of character and visuals. Although the visuals have been increasingly present in Concord as seen on the page itself, today we've decided to focus on the character aspects, by delving into a new feature called '''Support Chats'.'' Support Chats feature a series of dialogue between characters, in order to reveal more about their character, personality, or backstory. Support Chats can be found virtually anywhere, from within a level to the in-game shop and even during a boss battle! The purpose of Support Chats are to help explain and create bonds between characters. We've previously mentioned that the player's actions will have a large effect on the story; the relationships between different people can decide everything in the ending. When looking to complete a Support Chat, players can look at their '''Checklist' to see who might need a little help. The criteria for completing a Support Chat varies from person to person; sometimes you'll need to perform a difficult task for them, sometimes you'll need to know when to stop fighting, and sometimes you'll just need to pay a visit every day. Support Chats can provide players with rewards, giving them free items or Clips. Completing a certain amount of the Checklist each day can even provide passive stat boosts throughout the rest of the day, such as a higher jump stat or stronger Powers. It never hurts to try and help others!'' Asides from certain collectibles, Support Chats are the main point of replayability. There will be times where players may have to backtrack to another level just to meet up with a specific character, and there are also indicated Support Chats that are exclusive to Standard Mode and Super Mode, respectively. We hope you'll be looking forward to when the Support Chat log goes up; our goal is to shed some light on our existing characters and make them feel more alive. With Amnon being one of our most expressive characters in Concord so far, you can definitely look out for his Support Chats! SHROUD CONTROL GARNET Shroud Control was a game originally announce at the Fantendo Carnival Showcase back in 2015. eing codeveloped by GD Gaming Studios and Hanabi Games, and will be released in two versions: Lapis and Garnet. Shroud Control is all about being the bad guy, as your job is to recruit major villains around the universes and bring back the former glory of antagonists. Along the way, you'll take down popular heroes and learn the hardships of being in charge of large armies. Now, it's time to give out a little more information on the recently rebooted project... Shroud Control Garnet is one of two halves of the whole Shroud Control package. Shroud Control Garnet is being developed by GD Gaming Studios here on Fantendo, while Shroud Control Lapis is being developed on Lapis Wiki with Hanabi Games in charge. The two games feature different recruitable villains stages, but their plot and content is otherwise basically the same. Shroud Control Garnet's story takes place at the Vill-Inn, a small rest stop located in the middle of a wicked forest. You control Raven, a mysterious villain who gets his nickname from his ability to transform into a bird. Using powerful words, he convinces the villains at the Vill-Inn to join his cause. By recruiting memorable video game villains, you can strengthen your team and dominate opposing forces. Eventually, Raven and his partners will have to work together and combat an even greater villain... or hero? When traveling throughout different universes, Raven carries a party of 3 other partners around with him in a 3-dimensional space to solve puzzles. Each villain has their own unique Gift, or an overworld ability that can be used to advance. For example, using a character like Bowser would give you the ability to burn down objects. In the overworld, you can easily switch partners at any time to solve puzzles that require multiple Gifts at once. The real battle begins once you enter a fight, however. In battle, every character has a specific element: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, or Darkness. These elements form a weakness cycle that will be key to exploiting enemy weaknesses. When it's the player's turn, they can move around on a square grid with a set range. After deciding to move or stay, they have 1 of 3 choices: Attack, Skill, or Item. Attacks are based on the element of the weapons equipped to a fighter, which can be purchased from the Vill-Inn. As weapons are used in combats, they will increase in usefulness by gaining better stats. Skills are divided into 4 groups: Offense, Defense, Support, and Disrupt. Offensive Skills are Skills that generally involve the character's most powerful attacks. Defensive Skills help the player survive longer or defend themselves. Support Skills are used to help other team members benefit in some form. Finally, Disrupt Skills prevent the enemies from moving or attacking as effectively. These skills use up battle energy from the Vile Meter, which builds up as players successfully attack or defend. Since the Vile Meter can only hold up to 3 units of battle energy at a time, players must strategically choose which skills to use. The last option is Items. While Items may seem self-explanatory, there is one particular part of Items that are unique to this game: Minions. As Raven travels throughout different universes, he may find minions that will pledge their allegiance to you. Each minion has their own unique stats and effects, from dealing damage to inflicting status. Once a minion has pledged, they can be recruited in packs at the Vill-Inn for a cheap cost. However, since players can only have a certain amount of minions used for battle, the choice of what minions to use and what numbers to send out can change the tide of battle. In addition, Shroud Control Garnet will be compatable with Shroud Control Lapis. Connecting the data of both games once a day allows you to trade exclusive content. There are 5 unique characters and stages exclusive to each game, so in order to fully complete the game, you'll need to frequently connect. With brand-new villains and stages at your side, you might even be able to unlock some exclusive story-based content! Shroud Control Lapis has already been up for a while on Lapis Wiki, while Shroud Control Garnet is officially up now. We hope you'll look forward to both of the games once they begin further development! FORTUNE STREET: FANTENDO MIX Project Dicey is the first of our two secret brand-new projects that we'll be covering during the Showcase. Are you unsure of what it could possibly be? Here's a hint: This type of game has been tried by us multiple times, but fortunately, this will be the successor to all those failed attempts. Introducing '''Fortune Street: Fantendo MIX!' For those who don't know, Fortune Street is a series of party-based video games originally developed by a designer for Dragon Quest. The board game eventually went on to develop its own series, with Fortune Street for the Wii being the first and only instance of an international release. The game remains as a somewhat overlooked experience on the console, but many of its key traits will be carrying over to this game.'' Although most of the rules of the original Fortune Street still apply, there's one big difference. In the canon Fortune Street, the cast was a mix of Mario and Dragon Quest characters; in Fantendo MIX, it crosses over several properties from GD Gaming Studios! Franchises such as Danny's Adventure, Block Breakdown, Hanabi Games, and more will be appearing together to take on the party genre. You might even get a sneak peek at some upcoming or cut characters, as well as familiar faces from places such as the Fantendo Adoptfest! '' ''With over 10 different playable characters and stages available, players can fully customize their board game experience through different difficulty levels and board spaces. There are also 2 seperate game modes: Standard features the classic district-based gameplay seen throughout the series, while Easy takes things a step downwards to focus on building chains of shops and setting your own boundaries. Of course, there's more than just the classic four-player parties! Solo players can take on Tours to defeat enemies in a row or navigate through the story mode in order to discover the cause behind a crashing dimension. Multiple people can also check out the Game Stop to play through quick mini-games or check out the Bonus Content for subgames that bend the rules, a first for the series! We hope that GD Gaming's take on the Fantendo crossover genre will prove to be a unique experience. Depending on the reception, it's possible that the game could evolve through downloadable content and potentially introduce other popular Fantendo characters! Those who are hoping to learn more about the game won't have to wait much longer, as the page is out now! KIRBY (GD GAMING) We've come so far! Friday features our final announcement for the week, and it will likely be the star of our show. Are you unsure of what it could be? Like Fortune Street: Fantendo MIX, this game is the result of a bit of trial and error and multiple versions. It's also the sequel of another game we've made on here. Hmm, what could it be...? It's '''Kirby!' Around the same time that we first announced Shroud Control Garnet, we also discussed the possibility of a fully 3-dimensional Kirby game. After a little over a year of planning and right before the release of Kirby: Planet Robobot in Japan, we thought it was fitting that we finally give a little more information on the game! However, information is still in the development process, and there's not even a full name for the game yet. We'll be calling it Kirby (GD) from here on out.'' The story begins with Kirby running around and enjoying his time inside a library within Castle Dedede. His carefree wandering ends up with him bumping into King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee, causing a bit of a ruckus. As the group recovers from the collision, a large crash is heard as the castle begins to tip back. As our group of heroes fly out of the castle, they notice a gigantic floating ship above Pop Star, using its power to try and pull Pop Star out of orbit. This event causes gravity to go awry as the planet is pulled apart. Kirby, being the heroic puffball that he is, heads out to try and find a way to enter the ship and see what's going on. With a whole new dimension to Kirby, the game is bound to have some differences from a classic 2D installment. Kirby maintains most of his abilities from 2D games, such as running, jumping, sliding, and inhaling foes; however, a slightly different control scheme is used. In addition, Kirby's ability to fly is limited due to the messed-up gravity, only allowing him to float up so high before he eventually tires and drops down. In addition, new mechanics such as a Pointer to aim attacks or a Sidestep to move without changing directions is added. Kirby (GD) also features a brand-new mechanic involving the '''Warp Star'. Sometimes you'll come across a UFO-like foe that challenges you to battle. The presence of the UFO signifies an area with strongly warped gravity: defeating the enemy grants you the Warp Star to cruise around and attack foes. Kirby's Warp Star can also take in abilities similar to how Kirby can, and by using the HyperPad, it can utilize one unique attack for every ability. Kirby can also hop off to fight on his own and copy a separate ability: by combining the powers of two different abilities, a variety of new options is opened to the player.'' Of course, the abilities are always one of the main appeals of the Kirby games. They mostly return unchanged from games like Kirby: Triple Deluxe, with most have their controls or attacks slightly tweaked to fit the new environment, and only a few receiving major changes. There are a total of 32 abilities in Kirby (GD), with 24 of them returning from official games, and only 1 coming back from our previous Kirby project, Kirby: Dimension Ring. That leaves seven new abilities to be introduced, and we'll be revealing the first two right now! ''Artist Kirby seems to take a page from his artistic friends, gaining a green beret, a messy apron, and a magical paintbrush. With this ability, Kirby can paint the town red by using the power of colors and other art-related tools at his disposal. He can drop puddles of paint on the floor to slow down enemies or splash a rainbow of colors around him to attack nearby foes. Kirby can even plot a line down before curling up into a ball and rolling across a line of paint! That sounds familiar...'' ''Dolphin Kirby is all about aquatics. On land, Dolphin Kirby has some decent attacks that revolve around quick movement and attacking lots of foes. He can jump through rings, surf across the ground, swing the tail of his hat around, and even damage anything within a radial range using sonar abilities. However, it's underwater where the Dolphin ability shines. Kirby's underwater controls become much smoother to use and he gains extra abilities, such as a stronger Water Gun and a dash attack that grants him temporary invincibility.'' You can expect more on Kirby (GD) very soon! Now that the page is live, you can expect frequent updates regarding the different modes present and the other new abilities that appear in the game. In the meantime, GD Gaming Studios would like to '''thank you' for taking the time to read our showcase! We're very excited to continue working on each and every one of the projects covered over the course of this week, and as such we hope that you enjoyed the content we had to present!'' Category:Presentations Category:GD Gaming Studios Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages